warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 23
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 22 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 24}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 23. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Geißel *Tigerstern (nur sein Leichnam) *Graustreif *Riesenstern *Sandsturm *Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Brombeerpfote *Weißpelz *Nebelfuß *Ampferjunges *Schlammjunges *Regenjunges *Lichtherz *Federpfote *Sturmpfote *Rußpelz *Rauchpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Bernsteinpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein ****Farntunnel ****Heilerbau **FlussClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund **Meute Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: BlutClan, SternenClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, TigerClan, HalbClan-Katzen *Entfernungen: Mauselänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Mentor, Stellvertreter, Junges, Schüler, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Der SternenClan möge mit uns allen sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 255: Tigerstern Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 236 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 256: Das Wort "großartigen" vom Satz "(...) zu einer großartigen Legende unter (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 236 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 256: Der Satzrest "(...) turned his head to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 256: Graustreifs Augenfarbe (yellow) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 237 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 257: Das Wort uns vom Satz "Unser Territorium gehört uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 238 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 257: "(...) Katzen, Wut und Entschlossenheit (...)" - Statt Wut müsste es "Trotz" oder "herausfordernd/Herausforderung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von defiance ist (vgl. Seite 238 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 258: "(...) würde seine Pfotenschritte (...)" - Statt seine müsste es "ihre" heißen, da im Original die Rede von their ist (vgl. Seite 239 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 259: "(...), fragte er vorsichtig." - Statt vorsichtig müsste es "sanft" oder "behutsam" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gently ist (vgl. Seite 239 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 259: Das Wort konnte vom Satz "Wie konnte sie sich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 240 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 259: Das Wort will vom Satz "(...), ob sie zurückkehren will." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 240 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 260: Der Satzrest "(...) of the dying sun (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 260: Der Satzrest "(...) and let all his blood run into the sacred ground at Fourtrees." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 261: "(...) sich auch fragend ansahen (...)" - Statt fragend müsste es "unsicher" oder "argwöhnisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von doubtfully ist (vgl. Seite 241 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 263: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...), dass Rußpelz nicht vorbereitet war, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 244 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 264: Rauchpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit Rußpelz übersetzt/ersetzt (vgl. Seite 244 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 264: Der Satzteil "(...) what else they could do to prepare for what lay ahead." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), was sie noch für das Bevorstehende vorbereiten könnten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), was er vorbereiten könnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 244 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 23nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 23 Kategorie:Verweise